Nameless
by limevox
Summary: V. Miranda Lotto is blessed or rather, cursed with being the infamous and filthy rich Noah's maid. TykiXMiranda AU


Title; **Nameless**

3.1.09

* * *

She felt her weight shift to the right as the vehicle halted at the curve of a curb. Her pupils- dilated and bloodshot fixed upon what appeared to be a second place to heaven, or hell. She found the mansion, or rather- castle over the top, with what appeared to be an endless _front _yard, god knows how big the back was. Hedges engraved with perfect trims of all shapes, flower beds that even heaven itself doesn't house, and a gate that could keep Satan in the flesh out. The driver rolled his window down modestly and with a please, asked the over-bloated security guard to open the gates. She noted the drive up the stone driveway took six minutes and thirty five seconds. The car halted with an over-rated screech of the tyres and with the click of her door she took a shaky, but solid step out of the sheer black vehicle. Suitcase by her side, bag slung over her modest shoulders and eyes bewildered by the front door; engraved in streaks of gold, and coated with rich and creamy polish. The door opens with a much too loud thud, just to reveal a middle-aged woman with curls of brown, pupils of blue staring at the frozen Miranda wearing a traditional black and white maids outfit.

"Miss Miranda Lotto I take it?" Her voice houses a strong English accent,

With an uncomfortable nod of the head, the head maid leads her into the mouth of the dimly coloured manor. Covered in many perfect family portraits with golden frames, a few decorative and heavily cared for plants, and the occasional statues. She also noted that the grand staircase was large, and split into two as it reached halfway; of course with a red carpet.

"Taking in the view? You will get an official tour soon enough dear, just follow me and I'll take you to your room." The English voice broke Miranda's fascination,

She followed along the endless hallway and towards a more secluded area of the manor with less portraits and over-priced décor. Her leading lady twisted the golden knob to reveal a generous room, queen sized bed with a comfortable looking comforter, a desk and lamp, a medium wardrobe/closet and a bathroom. Miranda was amused to think her employer copied the rooms from the Hiltons.

"Clean yourself up, and be ready by forty minutes, The Noah's are expecting your service as soon as possible." She placed the key on her desk and began to make her way towards the door,

"Um, excuse me" Miranda's voice made its first appearance,

"Hmm?"

"I forgot to ask you your name,"

Miranda could've sworn she heard the lady chuckle, almost a pitiful and ironic chuckle.

"Dear. I've been working here for eleven years and not even once has my actual name been used, so don't expect the masters to call you Miranda. Better get used to being their _servant_." She left with that. And with that, Miranda Lotto felt herself die a little inside, or maybe a lot.

* * *

The shower did no good, only freshened her skin and made her smell better, as for her mental health, she was in a state of anarchy and hysteria. She still had twenty minutes until she was sent to the beginning of her new life. She walked outside the steam filled bathroom with a towel wrapped around her small figure and into the brisk room with refreshing hit of cold air against her skin. Her eyes immediately darted to her bed where the cursed black and white maids uniform sat boring holes into her eyes, and self-esteem. She sighed and gave in, slipping on undergarments first then the uniform. She walked towards the full-length mirror against the bathroom door and heard something die somewhere in her mind. The skin-tight maids uniform screamed slut as it reached mid thigh, and the high socks that ended just above the knees did not help. She did like the shoes though, shiny black flats, and the apron was a nice addition. The clock rung one, and she bolted from the room into the maze.

Her non-existent heels clicked against the tiles as she wondered around entire manor, searching for the impossible kitchen. She found herself somehow in an entirely knew quarter, one grossed in gold, silver and brilliant crimson carpets. She inwardly swore as her conscience screamed to her to get out. She saw a half open glazed wooden door leading somewhere hopeful in her eyes. One step at a time she made her way into the way too dimmed room, searching for, well- anything helpful. Her long fingers skimmed what seemed to feel like books, but her eyes failed her as the over sized curtains were covering the suns radiance. Her index finger twitched as she felt an unkind binder graze her skin and caused a few books to avalanche onto her small body and causes an ever so loud uproar. Following that, she heard mild taps of footsteps close in on her. Her heart sank, and almost stopped. Then they stopped, and the noise was as close to a metre to her.

With unused and unknown courage, she looked up to see where the light leaked in and saw a masculine figure. The windows must have been open because the small stream of light began to expand and reveal more of the man as the breeze blew the curtains away. Hazel skimmed hazel, one more intense than the other. She began take breathe again as her lungs knocked against her ribs; cigarettes. Miranda Lotto did something very Miranda like by brushing the books off her and standing up to face the unknown and heart stopping man.

Silence was popular today.

Quickly and clumsily she began shoving the books back into the shelf.

"You're putting them in the wrong order." His voice was deep, husky and rough.

"Ah-" Was all the noise she could plunder up as the river of light dispersed into darkness again. And the incoming footsteps didn't help her voice.

She felt his shoulder brush against hers as he bent down to pick up the remaining victims and place them in perfect order by author. The streak of light began to enlarge as a gust of wind brought the curtains to the side revealing his face, and her expression. His eyes were almost yellow, she thought.

"I take it you're new." He began to walk away from her,

"Yes. Master-" It sounded too awkward, the master part that is.

His head perked around so that he could get another glimpse of her before walking away, leaving her somewhat confused and rather offended.

"Um- Excuse me, master, but where is the kitchen?" Her voice was just loud enough for him to hear,

He continued to walk away and up the grand stairs leading to more exclusive books treasured on the hundreds of shelves. His footsteps were slow and steady.

She waited, almost embarrassed. Then she heard-

"Go out the door, walk all the way down the hall then turn right- keep along that hallway and you'll be there in no time. Servant."

"Thank you, master" She snuck a glimpse up at the man before leaving the room and she swore she saw him smiling.

She left the room in a hurry with all her nervousness leaving her in one go.

* * *

I never thought I'd write a servant and master sort of story. But here I am, typing with all my finger's might! Well, yeah hope you liked it. I've been out of it for a while, so hope my writing isn't to rusty. Haha, can't believe i wrote this all in one day, let along a few good hours.

And I will **try** to update. Of course with the help of reviews musing my days along.

V


End file.
